Sins of the Innocent
by DMBfan
Summary: sequel to Missing. Although Jake is home safe after his kidnapping, the case is far from over. The head criminal profiler believes the mastermind is still on the loose. When another boy is kidnapped, a whole new game begins. Rated T for language and viole
1. Chapter 1

Here it is. The long awaited sequel to Missing. As the story develops, Mac will become the main character, as opposed to Mitch being the main character in Missing. Hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Missing. And for those who haven't read Missing, might want to link to my profile and go read it. Please, please review. Thanks.

SINS OF THE INNOCENT

Chapter 1

Chief of Police Mitch Foster sighed as he walked towards the Cold Valley Police Station. Cold Valley was nestled deep in a remote part of Minnesota. Cold Valley was named after the valley that bore its' name. Five towns were nestled in the valley and those towns made up Cooper County. Mitch's good friend and former deputy, Jim Strickland, served as the sheriff of Cooper County. Recently the two of them, along with Detective Megan Cole and ace criminal profiler David "Mac" Parrish, had led an investigation into the shocking and sinister kidnapping of eleven-year-old Jake Baker. The kidnapping had supposedly been masterminded by the boy's uncle, Harry, and Mitch's deputy, Bill "Red" Redding. Both men were dead and the only two suspects in custody were a skate park manager named Walter Parke and a quiet, timid man from Minneapolis named Alan Muller. Parke was going away for a long time. For kidnapping and for attempted sexual assault on a minor. Jake's best friend, Ricky Morris, had been assaulted by Parke when Parke forced himself into Ricky's father's home. Parke had seemingly had a strong obsession with the boy.

The town was already in shock with the discovery that Deputy Redding, a beloved figure in Cooper County, was responsible for the heinous act. Some people were outraged that he had been killed. Red had been a hero to a lot of people. He had spent eight years as sheriff and three as Mitch's deputy. It was tragic that Red had not only been involved but that he had been killed. The DA would have no doubt cut a deal with him.

Mitch made his way through the crowd of reporters outside the station. The brutal -25 degree cold hadn't stopped them from coming out to try to get a sound bite. Mitch ignored them and entered the warm interior of the station. Dale Olsen, a hard working officer who had joined the force two years earlier, walked up to him.

"Yes, Dale," said Mitch.

"Mac just got in. Says he needs to talk to you. And Jim called. Seems Parke may have some information for us," explained Dale.

"What kind of information?" asked Mitch. Dale shrugged.

"I don't know. Just asked me to tell you when you got in. Anyway, I've got patrol. I'll see you later, Chief," said Dale. He walked off. Mitch headed towards Mac's office. Mac had been given the office of an officer who had been fired for drinking on the job too many times. Barry Poe now frequented the drunk tank. But he still was respected by a few officers. Barry's name had been scraped off the door. It now said:

MAC PARRISH

CRIMINAL PROFILER

Mac was putting a certificate on the wall as Mitch walked in.

"Make yourself at home," said Mitch. Mac smiled and went back to his desk.

"Get any sleep?" asked Mitch.

"Two hours. I got woken up by a hyper nine-year-old," replied Mac. "You?"

"Just a little more then two. I've got to take Amy to the hospital today so I'm leaving Megan in charge. Jim called and said that Parke has some new information. I doubt it but we need to look into it." Mac sighed.

"What?" asked Mitch.

"Mitch, I don't think Harry or Red were the masterminds," said Mac gruffly.

"Why not? Harry has the motive and Red is seemingly insane."

"I found a notebook in Red's desk. It outlines the entire kidnapping and is full of the masterminds thoughts. This guy knew what he was doing. He knew how to beat us. Red fucked up."

"So Harry wrote it. Red killed him, we know that." Mac shook his head.

"This guy knew there was tension between Red and Harry. Mitch, it looks like the big bad guy is still out there." Mitch rubbed his head.

"I don't want to think about that today. Jake is home. We should be happy. My daughter is getting a new liver. Don't darken my day." Mac shrugged.

"I'll look into it some more." Mitch nodded and stood up.

"See you later. Welcome to the force." Mac smiled as Jim left. He went back to setting up his office. He smiled as he looked at a studio photo taken of his sons, Ryan and Josh. He put it in a place of honor on his desk, right next to a picture of his wife, Dana.

……….

Jake Baker opened his mouth to take another bite of the oatmeal. His mother, Kate, hadn't left his side since he came out of a minor surgery to stop some bleeding in his stomach. Jake was feeling much better. Jake laid back as he finished his latest bite of oatmeal. Kate set the bowl down.

"Tired?" asked Kate, brushing some strands of hair out of Jake's face. Jake nodded. Jake had been beaten up pretty bad by Red. Luckily the only real damage was a bruised rib and some bleeding in his stomach that had been fixed after two hours in surgery. Jake was weak and still a little freaked out but he would recover.

"How's Alan?" asked Jake. Alan had been the one who had ultimately saved Jake's life.

"Fine. His son is going to get his heart operation. Alan might get off with no charges. He's a hero to a lot of people," said Kate. Jake smiled and closed his eyes. He was out in a second. Jake had only been gone for a little more then a day. But that time had felt like an eternity to Kate. She still couldn't really think about the fact that unmerciful and ruthless criminals had kidnapped her son. Kate watched lovingly as her son slept.

………..

"How can the evidence not be admissible? We found it in the guy's house and van." Mitch felt his blood pressure rising as he argued with Jim Strickland over the phone.

"Parke's lawyer is claiming that Parke's fingerprints weren't on any of the photos. Forensic evidence supports that. The prosecutor can't do shit unless Ricky Morris testifies."

"I can't make that boy testify. Besides which he's having a major operation today."

"Then Parke walks. I don't know what to tell you, Mitch. He got himself a good attorney."

"Who?"

"Dennis Gorman. He's really going for the throat in this one."

"Immoral son of a bitch. OK, I'll go talk to Ricky Morris. Maybe Jake Baker remembers seeing Parke."

"That's worth a try too. Give Amy my love. Hope she does well today."

"Thanks." Mitch hung up. Damnit. Just when it looked like Parke would be nailed for the kidnapping and for assaulting Ricky Morris. It made Mitch sick to think that there was a lawyer willing to defend that guy.

………..

"It disgusts me to think this is happening." Nora Baker angrily switched off the radio.

"What are you talking about, Nora?" asked her brother, mark from the backside. Nora had been stuck with taking Mark, Sarah, Mike, Kim, and Jessica to school.

"That sicko who was involved in Jake's kidnapping might go free. Some of the charges are being dropped," exclaimed Nora. Sarah, who was sitting in the front seat of the mini-van, spoke up.

"They can't do that. The guy kidnapped Jake and tried to hurt Jake's friend. He deserves to go to jail," protested Sarah.

"I know. But his lawyer is really making some waves. Immoral jerk," groaned Nora.

"Forensic science has come a long way," said Kim from the way back of the van.

"That's right. Eventually they'll find some bit of evidence that proves he's guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt," added Jessica.

"Can we not talk about this? Jake's safe. He's coming home soon. We should be happy," said Mike.

"You're right, Mikey. And right after school we'll go visit him," said Nora with a smile. She had to come down. Jake had been found. He was afe in the hospital with Kate right there with him. It was over. Little did Nora, or anyone else know, that the game was only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is well on it's way. For about the first six chapters, the focus is on the upcoming trial and Jake's recovery as well as some family problem for Mac and Mitch. Please, please review. Thanks. And keep guessing who you think is getting kidnapped.

Chapter 2

Prosecutor Horatio Coyle was one of the top prosecuting attorney's in the country. He had begun his career in Minneapolis and had just recently moved to Parksville, which was just twenty miles north of Cold Valley. It was no surprise that Coyle was asked to prosecute Walter Parke. He handled every big case in Cooper County. The judge was a veteran of twenty years. The honorable Judge Bruce Preston was well respected in the community. District Attorney Rob Garrison had personally asked him to take the trial. Preston had a good relationship with Coyle. They were friends outside of work. They both knew how the other thought. But Coyle would still have a tough time working around Parke's attorney, Dennis Gorman. Gorman was notorious for getting some nasty criminals out of jail time. It was no surprise that he took Parke's case. Parke had some money stashed away and just threw it all at Gorman. Gorman was ruthless against Coyle's case. Coyle's only hope was Ricky Morris.

…….

Trish Morris, Tom and Kate Baker, Jim Strickland sat in Coyle's office. Coyle had all his paperwork out.

"If we can get Ricky to testify, then we can nail Parke on sexual assault on a minor. If Jake remembers seeing Parke, then we have him on kidnapping charges. Tom, Kate, has Jake said anything about Parke?" asked Coyle. Tom and Kate shook their heads.

"He hasn't said anything about it really. Only that Alan Muller saved his life," replied Tom.

"I don't think the DA will charge Muller. There's a petition going around the county to set him free. He might get probation and loads of community service. Maybe a few months in a minimum security prison," explained Coyle.

"I'm sure Ricky will testify. You'll have to give him a few days to recover from the surgery he's having this morning. But he wants to help anyway he can," said Trish.

"I still have my deputies going over Parke's house. Mitch has some of his boys helping. Parke is hiding something and we won't rest until we find it," encouraged Jim.

"How is he able to pay for his defense? Dennis Gorman is one of the best lawyers in the state. He's not cheap," said Trish. Coyle leaned back in his chair.

"That's what's bugging me. He might have an accomplice on the outside that is paying Gorman. Mac Parrish thinks there was another kidnapper. Or Parke has a nest egg or something." Coyle didn't have enough answers at the moment. No one did. Gorman would easily get Parke out of dodge if Coyle had a weak case.

"Ricky and Jake are the best hope we have to nail this guy. If I can get him on both charges, he's looking at thirty to life. That's justice if you ask me," said Coyle.

"I could have someone question Jake this morning. That is, if you don't' mind, Mr. and Mrs. Baker," said Jim.

"It's up to Jake," said Kate.

"I'll send Megan over. You'll need to be there though," explained Jim. Kate nodded.

"I'll head back then. Nice meeting you, Mr. Coyle," said Kate, shaking Coyle's hand.

"Please. Call me Horatio. Don't worry. I'll make sure Parke gets what he deserves," said Coyle. Kate nodded and left.

……….

Jake Baker sat in his hospital bed, flipping through the channels. He couldn't find any station that wasn't covering his kidnapping. He watched one short spot on Alan and how his son was doing very well back home. Alan was being called a hero. Jake owed him his life. He looked up as the door to his room opened. A woman stood in the doorway. Jake recognized her from the old mill. She had shot Ricky's dad.

"You must be Jake," said the woman. Jake nodded. The woman took out a badge.

"Detective Megan Cole. I'd like to ask you a few questions as soon as your mom gets back."  
"OK. Why can't you ask me now?"

"I can't question a minor without a parent present." Jake shrugged. Kate arrived at that moment. She smiled at Megan as she walked into the room. She kissed her son on the top of his head.

"These questions won't take long, will they?" asked Kate, sitting down.

"Not at all. I don't want to put on too much pressure," explained Megan. She sat down next to Jake's bed.

"Jake, if you start to feel uncomfortable, you just let me know," said Megan.

"OK," replied Jake.

"You know who Walter Parke is, right?"

"Yeah. He runs the skate park and town gym. I hear he got arrested."

"He did. Do you remember seeing him ever at the place where you were being held?" asked Megan. Jake bit his lip as he thought about this.

"Actually I do. The first night they asked me about some money. Gave me some nasty shocks. He was there." Megan raised an eyebrow.

"Shocks?" Jake calmly told Megan about the experience he had when he was tortured for information. He cried a little so Kate held him in her arms. Megan felt rage building up inside of her. Parke was an animal.

"Would you be willing to testify in court, Jake?" asked Megan. Jake wiped the tears off his face.

"If I need to." Megan nodded.

"I'll be in touch. Thank you, Jake. You've been very strong," said Megan. Jake gave a weak smile. Megan said goodbye and left, anxious to hear what Mac had to say about this new development.

………

Sarah sat quietly as Nora drove her to the hospital. Her stomachaches had plagued Sarah again during English. It was at it's worse. As long as Sarah sat down, her stomach could settle. Nora put a hand on her sister's head.

"You're a little warm," said Nora, worriedly.

"It's probably just the flu," said Sarah. Nora shrugged.

"We'll know soon enough," she said. Sarah leaned her head against the window as her stomach jumped. Of all the times to get sick.

Kate met Sarah and Nora at the front of the hospital. Kate took over to give Nora a break. Sarah was seen right away. Nora went to visit Jake as Kate and Sarah went with the doctor. Jake smiled as he saw Noras walk in his room.

"Oh, God, Jakey," exclaimed Nora, embracing her brother.

"Hi, Nora," said Jake weakly.

"How are you feeling? Oh my God, Jake, what you've been through?" asked Nora, holding Jake even closer.

"Nora, your crushing my ribs," moaned Jake. Nora let go.

"Sorry," she said, a little embarrassed.

"I had surgery last night. Try not to reopen my wound," complained Jake.

"Sorry," said Nora again. "So how do you feel?"

"OK. Glad to be back. Little tired. Who knew that sleeping all the time would make you tired?" Nora laughed.

"Oh, Jake, it's so good to have you back. That was such a nightmare."

"They didn't really hurt me. Except once. Oh, and I got the crap beat out of me. But there was a nice guy who took care of me."

"What's his name? Alan? Dad's going to give him a reward for saving you."

"Is Sarah OK? Mom said she was sick."

"Just a stomachache. Maybe the flu or something. Don't worry about it." Nora pushed some stray strands of hair out of Jake's eyes.

"So you're sure that you're alright?" asked Nora. Jake smiled.

"Yes, Nora. I'm fine. It could have been worse," said Jake. Jake's eyes suddenly closed. The painkillers he was on from his surgery made him really tired. Rest was the best thing for him. Nora leaned back in her chair and watched her brother sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 3. Please review. Thanks.

_**I do not own the Bakers or Cheaper by the Dozen. Not at all. But I own everyone else.**_

Chapter 3

Coyle sat in Judge Bruce Preston's officer, waiting for Dennis Gorman to show up. Preston was growing more and more impatient.

"This guy really knows how to push my buttons," growled Preston. Coyle shrugged.

"That's how Denny plays the game, Your Honor," said Coyle. He never called Preston Bruce when they were working. That was only an outside of work thing.

"He's a busy man. I won't hold it against him," said Preston. Coyle shifted in his seat.

"Hold it against, Parke," suggested Coyle. Preston didn't say anything. Dennis Gorman walked in at that minute.

"Sorry I'm late, Your Honor. Had to deal with the press," explained Gorman, sitting down. Preston raised his hand.

"Quite alright, Dennis. Now, do you have an amount for bail?" asked Preston.

"I do, Your Honor. I'd like bail to be set at 25,000," said Gorman. Coyle scoffed.

"You have a problem with that, Horatio?" asked Gorman.

"As a matter of fact, Dennis, I do. Parke is a suspected child abuser and kidnapper. I think the bail should be a minimum of a million dollars," answered Coyle. Dennis' face went red.

"That's ridiculous. This man has not been convicted of any crimes," argued Gorman.

"The town is already up in arms over Parke being charged with this. We might see rioting if he gets released," explained Coyle. He was greatly exaggerating but he had to see how Gorman felt about his client. Whether he really thought he was innocent or was just doing it for the money.

"Come on, Horatio. The town could give a shit about this guy. Jake baker is back home, the kidnappers are dead, and everyone's happy," moaned Gorman.

"Hey, that kind of language is not allowed in here," exclaimed Preston.

"Sorry, Your Honor," apologized Gorman.

"Dennis, remember when we were back in Minneapolis, I told you to pick your battles. This is a battle you should let go. The public wants this guy locked away for a long time. Why are you making this difficult?" asked Coyle. It sometimes surprised him how immoral Dennis Gorman could be.

"Don't lecture me, Horatio. My loyalty is to my client. I want bail to be at 25,000 and that's my final offer," replied Gorman. Preston sighed.

"I'll meet you both halfway. 50,000. That's my final decision," said Preston.

"Your Honor, at least raise it to 75,000," pleaded Coyle.

"I'm sorry, Horatio. But the evidence against Parke is a little flimsy. 50,000 sounds fair," argued Preston.

"I understand, Your Honor," sighed Coyle. He glared at Gorman.

"Your Honor, my client couldn't possibly afford-"

"He managed to hire you, Dennis. He can afford it," interrupted Preston. "That's all gentlemen. I have other business to attend to." Coyle and Gorman excused themselves and left Preston's office. Gorman confronted Coyle in the hall.

"I think it's pretty rotten of you to meet with Preston behind my back," exclaimed Gorman. Coyle narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me, Dennis," said Coyle.

"You came up with that amount with him while I was running late," accused Gorman.

"If it was up to me no money in the world would be able to pay that guy's bail," sneered Coyle.

"I think you're getting a little too emotionally involved with this case. Maybe I should talk with the DA," said Gorman. Coyle fought back the urge to knock Gorman out. This was Gorman's strategy. Intimidation. Threats. Get under the prosecutions skin.

"You want to play hardball, Dennis? Fine by me. I'll see you in court," growled Coyle. He walked away, hoping that Gorman didn't go to Rob Garrison. The last thing he needed was the DA worrying about him.

…………

Sarah lay in her hospital bed, totally depressed. It was worse then the flu. It seems that all her worrying about Jake caused an ulcer to grow in her stomach. Doctors were keeping her in the hospital for a few days, hoping that medication would work as an alternative to surgery. Sarah was dying to see Jake. She wanted to see that he was OK. Sarah looked up as Kate walked into her room.

"OK, Sarah. You can go see Jake now," said Kate cheerfully. Sarah slowly got out of bed and followed Kate down to Jake's room. Kate opened the door.

"He's sleeping so you have to be quiet," whispered Kate. Sarah nodded and made her way into Jake's room. Jake was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Sarah sat down next to her brother.

"Oh my God. He really is back," cried Sarah softly. Kate sat down next to Sarah.

"Yep. And not really any worse for the wear," said Kate, rubbing Sarah's back.

"It's hard to think he was only gone for more then a day. It felt like years," said Sarah.

"I know. But he's back now. Everything is OK," comforted Kate. Sarah took Jake's hand in hers. She smiled as he squeezed it.

"That's right, Jake. I'm right here," whispered Sarah. Kate smiled and left Sarah and Jake in peace. Sarah sat quietly, taking comfort in knowing that Jake was safe.

………….

Tom groaned as he pulled into the Cooper College Sports Complex parking lot. Reporters had staked out the location, wanting a sound bite from him. Bunch of vultures. Tom got out of his car and quickly made his way towards the building. The reporters swarmed on him.

"Mr. Baker, what's your opinion on the upcoming trial?"

"Do you feel that Walter Parke is guilty?"

"Is it true that Jake was sexually assaulted by Parke?" The final question made Tom take notice.

"That is not true at all," snapped Tom.

"But Jake is friends with the boy who was assaulted. Don't you think it's plausible that Jake was assaulted as well?"

"You people disgust me," growled Tom. He went into the building, leaving the reporters in the cold. Security wasn't allowing them in. It made Tom sick that the reporters were crowding into his life and into Jake's life. A local news show had already done a spot on him. The worst of it was they hadn't gotten anything from Tom or Kate. They had gone to secondary sources. People in Midland were talking. Some national radio show had one of Jake's old teachers on the other day. It made Tom sick.

Tom groaned when he saw another reporter hanging around his office.

"I have nothing to say to you," snapped Tom.

"You think I'm a reporter?" asked the man.

"You're hanging around my office. Most people would just leave a message with my secretary," said Tom.

"You have a secretary?" questioned the man.

"If I give you a sound bite, will you go away?" asked Tom, going into his office. The man followed.

"I'm looking for more then a sound bite," replied the man. Tom raised an eyebrow as he sat down behind his desk.

"My names Jack Whitewood. I'm a true crime writer," explained the man.

"True crime?" asked Tom.

"Yeah. It's like a mystery novel based on actual events," said Jack, sitting down.

"And you want to do one on Jake's kidnapping?" asked Tom. Jack nodded.

"How'd you get by security?" inquired Tom.

"One of the guards is a fan. I bribed him with an autograph," answered Jack. Tom sighed.

"I'm here to present the facts, Mr. Baker. The case is fascinating. The deputy of a small town conspires with a college football coach's brother to kidnap the coaches son. That's a hell of a story."  
"I feel like you'd be profiting from the kidnapping. Selling our pain to the public for God knows how much."

"A significant percent of profit would be given to your family. And I'll have another X number of dollars set aside for Jake. Maybe as a college fund or something."

"Pay him for being kidnapped?"

"That's not what I meant." Tom sighed.

"Don't feel obligated to talk to me. But the story is getting written no matter what. You just have to decide whether it's a glorified news report or something much more significant."

"I'll need to think about it. I'll contact you when I've made my decision." Jack handed Tom a card.

"My card. My cell number is on there. I look forward to hearing from you." Jack shook Tom's hand and left. Tom put Jack's card down. He'd have to talk about it with Kate. Tom jumped as his phone rang.

"Hello," sighed Tom, answering.

"Hello, Tom." Tom felt his heart sink. The voice was deep and distorted.

"Who is this?"

"You've really been a pain in the ass, Tom. Harry and Red made things easy for you but you had to go and fuck with us." Tom gasped. The kidnapper. This was the guy. There had been talk of the real mastermind still be loose.

"The game is far from over, Tom. Now we can go to the next step. Be watching the news." The line went dead. Tom felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was shaking as he hung the phone up.

……………

Mitch sighed as he checked his watch. Amy had already been in surgery for two hours. She was finally getting her new liver. Mitch was sitting in a waiting room at Cooper Memorial Hospital, just 45 miles outside of Cold Valley. It wasn't the most advanced hospital in Minnesota but Amy had a fabulous surgeon operating on her. Mitch's in-laws, George and Joyce, were sitting a few seats down from Mitch. Mitch jumped as his phone rang. He had to calm down. The kidnapping was over.

"Foster," said Mitch answering.

"It's Mac. Mitch, I've got some bad news. My hunch about the mastermind was right. Harry and Red were just pawns."

"What the hell are you talking about, Mac?" Mitch could hear Mac sigh.

"A ten-year-old boy was just reported missing in Parksville."

You all thought I would have the bad guy kidnap a major character? Tee-hee. Just kidding. I will have that but that's near the finale. This is just to make the story more suspenseful. Please review. Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait. I've been busy. I like the end of this chapter. Please review. Come one guys. I'm writing these chapters for you. At least give me some feedback. Thank you to those who have reviewed.

Chapter 4

"Are you sure that it's a kidnapping?" Coyle could hear Jim Strickland let out a nervous breath.

"We're not sure yet. A note hasn't been found. The boy and some friends were playing at the local park. The boy left to use the bathroom. He hasn't been seen since. One of the other Moms called it in."

"What's the boys name?"

"Dustin Fielding. His father's a big time stockbroker. One of the Parksville Elite."

"Paul Fielding. I've heard of him. This could be a kidnapping for ransom. Totally unrelated to the Baker Kidnapping."

"We just don't know yet, Horatio. I'm worried that this gives Parke a chance to cut a deal. I know Gorman is going straight to the DA's office as soon as Dustin's kidnapping is linked to Jake's."

"Don't worry, Jim. I'll be damned if Walter Parke walks the streets again."

"OK. I've got to go. I'll be in touch." Jim hung up. Coyle shook his head as he hung up his own phone. This case was becoming a major nightmare

………

Jack Whitewood slowly walked towards the Baker's house. School had gotten out for the day an hour earlier. Jack could get some comments from Jake's siblings before he headed to the hospital to talk with Jake and his mother, who never left his side. Jack rang the bell and waited for an answer. For a house that was supposed to have twelve kids living inside, it sure was quiet. After about a minute, a teenager of about seventeen or eighteen answered the door.

"May I help you?" asked the teenager. Jack figured this was Charlie, the eldest son. He had read up on the Bakers on his flight from New York.

"Yeah. My name is Jack Whitewood. I'm an author hoping to do a book on your brother's kidnapping. I was wondering if I could talk to a few of you," explained Jack.

"Our parents aren't home. I think it's best if you wait for them to come back," answered Charlie.

"OK. What would be the best time?" asked Jack.

"Later tonight. Seven probably," replied Charlie.

"Thank you. I shall return then," said Jack. He nodded goodbye and left. Charlie went back into the house and watched as Jack left. Kim and Jessica walked up to him.

"Who was that?" asked Kim.

"Some writer. Jack Whitewood," answered Charlie.

"Oh, the true crime writer," exclaimed Jessica.

"You've heard of him?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah. He's one of the best true crime writers around. Is very helpful to the victim's families and he makes sure that what he writes is the truth," explained Jessica. Charlie nodded. That wasn't such a bad idea. Having a book written about the kidnapping. The public already knew about the family from Kate's book. Another one couldn't hurt.

……….

"Sheriff, do you think is the same person responsible for Jake Baker's kidnapping?"

"Is it possible that Deputy Redding was innocent?"

"How is this going to effect the charges against Walter Parke?" Jim made his way through the crowd of reporters that had invaded Parksville Community Park. The place was a madhouse. Cops, reporters, forensic specialists, and others had overrun the usually quiet park. Jim made his way over to Mac, who was talking to Parksville Chief of Police Jeff Reynolds. Jim liked Jeff. He was one of the few decent people working in Parksville. Jim surveyed the scene. It was utter chaos. No one had a clue where to start looking. Jeff walked off to talk with his men. Mac walked over to Jim.

"This is out of control," said Mac.

"Any leads?" asked Jim. Mac shook his head.

"This has got to be our mastermind. This isn't for ransom," replied Mac.

"How do you know?" asked Jim. Mac looked around.

"Take a look. What do you see? People scrambling about. Trying to get a sense of this evil deed. Think of this as a game of chess. We stopped one of his advances but he just turned the tables on us." Jim raised an eyebrow.

"This guy is smart. Dustin Fielding is merely a pawn that has been captured. And now we're rushing to protect that now empty space. Our mastermind just took back control of the board."

……….

Mitch poked his head into Jake's room. Jake was sleeping with Kate sitting in a chair next to him. Kate looked up.

"Mitch, good to see you," said Kate quietly.

"How is he?" asked Mitch, walking into the room.

"He's OK. Tired a lot. But he's getting back to being his old self," replied Kate. Mitch leaned against the wall.

"Kate, I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'll come right out an say this. Another boy was just reported missing in Parksville," explained Mitch. Kate gasped.

"We're not sure that it's a kidnapping but it seems likely. There's good possibility that the mastermind behind Jake's kidnapping is still on the loose," continued Mitch.

"Oh my God. But what about all those other people? And the man who is in custody?" asked Kate.

"All pawns in the mastermind's sick plan. Jake may have just been the first step in some twisted game. And this new boy is just the next step," explained Mitch. Kate looked at Jake, who seemed to be at peace. To think that the ordeal he had gone through had just been the start of something worse.

"I hope the other boy is found as quickly as Jake was," said Kate, as she rubbed Jake's arm. Mitch's cell rang.

"Excuse me," said Mitch. "Foster."

"It's Mac. Mitch, it is a kidnapping. We just found a note."

"What'd it say?" Mitch heard Mac let out a shaky sigh.

_"By virtue and sin alone, I will triumph. Welcome to the next level of the game. Your move."_


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, chapter 5. The end of this chapter begins a sub plot not related to the kidnapping. I want this story to have several different storylines. Please review.

Chapter 5

Mac sat on his desk, staring at the note. _Your move_. The kidnapper was taking to him. Mac had taken down Red and Harry's sick little game. He had defeated the mastermind's first line of offense. Now the mastermind was challenging him. Catch me if you can. That's what it came down to. Mac shook his head. This guy was good. He knew how to jerk people around. He had struck a serious nerve with the kidnapping of Dustin Fielding. Mac looked up as Megan walked into his office.

"Guess what? Jake did see Walter Parke at the place he was being held," explained Megan.

"That's great. We've got Parke on kidnapping charges then. That's enough to put him away for life," said Mac.

"And Trish Morris says her son will testify," announced Megan.

"We got the bastard then," said Mac in a triumphant tone.

"Unless he cuts a deal with the DA and helps bring Dustin Fielding home," reminded Megan. Mac groaned as he remembered that small little detail. Dennis Gorman would no doubt try to let Parke cut a deal. Although the mastermind was probably expecting that. Parke was just another one of his pawns. Parke had no way of knowing where Dustin Fielding was or who had taken him. Red had been his boss, not the mastermind.

"I don't think our boy is going to let Walter Parke bring him down," assured Mac.

"Gorman's going to try anyway. The DA might decide Parke is useful and not try him," argued Megan.

"Horatio won't let that happen. He knows Parke is just some sick bastard who was hired by Red. He's in no way involved in this new kidnapping and I doubt he knows who the mastermind is," replied Mac. Megan shrugged. That wouldn't stop Gorman. They both knew that. The guy was a snake. He could care less if Parke had murdered eight kids. He would stop at nothing to get his client off.

……..

Jake held up his hospital gown so his doctor could check his surgical wound.

"Healing nicely," said the doctor. Jake nodded.

"It doesn't hurt at all," said Jake.

"Have you been eating much?" asked the doctor.

"A little," answered Jake.

"Try to eat some more so you can get your strength back," ordered the doctor.

"Sure thing," replied Jake. The doctor nodded at Jake and then left to check on another patient. Jake sighed and turned on the TV. He bolted up in bed, nearly tearing his stitches out.

"Law enforcement officials are still baffled over the mysterious kidnapping of ten-year-old Dustin Fielding. The boy was taken from the Parksville Community Park earlier this afternoon. The kidnapping couldn't have come at a worse time as Cooper County is still reeling from the kidnapping of eleven-year-old Jacob Baker. And it seems that this new kidnapping could be the work of the mastermind of the Baker kidnapping. For Channel 5 news, this is Cora Meeks." Jake gulped. He was back. The man he had feared throughout his entire kidnapping. He had never seen him. Only heard his distorted voice. He had talked to Jake on a few occasions, warning him not to misbehave. Jake had feared that man more then anyone else involved with his kidnapping. Jake had hoped that he had moved on after his allies were killed. Jake had prayed that the man would never return. But he wasn't giving up. And Jake was afraid that the man would come after him.

…………

"So why exactly were a bunch of kids playing in the park on a school day?" asked Mitch. He, Mac, and Megan were sitting in Mitch's office.

"A water main broke at the local elementary and middle school. School was cancelled for the day," explained Mac.

"Opportunity knocked. Our boy answered," said Megan. Mitch sighed.

"We should give Jeff some back up. Maybe four or five deputies. I've still got to have a few guys," explained Mitch. Mac nodded.

"Parke is meeting with Rob Garrison tomorrow. Says he has something that can help," added Mac.

"And that prick Gorman wants to give him a get out of jail free card," growled Megan.

"If Parke's lucky, he'll get a reduced sentence to fifty years," assured Mitch. Mitch groaned as his phone rang.

"Probably another pissed off parent," growled Mitch, picking up the phone. "Foster."

"It's Jim. We just got a lead. A hot dog vendor saw a white van leaving the park around the time Dustin was kidnapped," said the caller.

"That's great. Did he get a license plate?" asked Mitch. Mac and Megan looked at each other. They didn't need to be told what was going on. They knew exactly.

"No. But he said he saw the words Cold Valley on the side. It might have been a company van?"  
"Only one company here has white vans. Chen's Laundry Service." Megan jumped into action and left to go round up some guys to head down to Chen's Laundry. Mac stayed seated. Something didn't feel right. This was too easy.

"Thanks, Jim. We're on it." Mitch hung up.

"I don't like this, Mitch. Seems too easy," argued Mac. Mitch stood up and put his coat on.

"Can't ignore it. Maybe the prick fucked up," replied Mitch. Mac shrugged.

"Want to come?" asked Mitch.

"No thanks. I don't break down doors anymore," explained Mac. Mitch chuckled and left, his heart pumping with the excitement of a real lead.

………

Megan had recruited Dale and Marty, two of Mitch's best guys, to assist her and Mitch in the raid of Chen's Laundry. The place had been shut down for a month due to Mr. Chen's tax problems. The vans had been left in the garage. When Mitch and Megan arrived, the place looked securely locked.

"Garage door is closed. Someone must have used a key," said Megan. Mitch wiped frost off the window and peered into the store. NO sign of life.

"So John Chen is a mastermind kidnapper?" asked Megan. She motioned for Dale and Marty to secure the perimeter.

"Dale, could you reach Mr. Chen?" asked Mitch.

"Kept getting his answering machine," answered Dale, as he and Marty went around back. Mitch drew his gun. Megan did the same. Without hesitating, Mitch kicked the door down. Immediately the smell of blood and death came out of the store.

"Fuck," gagged Mitch. He and Megan held their breath as they entered the store. With guns drawn they proceeded to the back and found John Chen, hanging from a ceiling fan. His throat was cut. A tape recorder was sitting on a table. Using a gloved hand, Mitch pressed play. A distorted and deep voice came from the small recorder.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? You'll have to do better then that if you want to catch me. Have fun at Mr. Chen's place. Say hi to his wife. You'll find her in the bedroom. She sleeps like the dead." The voice laughed and then faded away. Mitch looked at Megan. Her face was tight with disappointment.

"I have a feeling we won't catch this guy as quickly as we caught, Red," groaned Mitch. Megan was staring at the body in disgust.

"Another pawn. I hope that he doesn't plan to do this to poor Dustin," moaned Megan. Mitch sighed. After everything that had happened. All the people who had died. This guy was still playing his twisted game. And even though it pained him to even think about it, Mitch had a feeling that they weren't going to find Dustin Fielding alive.

…………….

Sarah sniffled as the doctors appeared above her face. The last hour had been a blur. Doctors had discovered what was wrong with her. It was more horrifying then anything Sarah had thought. She had been raced to the operating room. Sarah gulped as she started to fall asleep. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She couldn't believe that she was having surgery to remove a massive tumor from her stomach. A tumor that could be cancerous.


	6. Chapter 6

Short chapter sorry. I promise the next one will be longer. Please, please review. Thank you.

Chapter 6

Mac pressed play again as he listened to the kidnapper's latest message. He was playing with everyone. Throwing them clues and then giving them a dozen more questions. Had the Chen's been in cahoots from the start? Were they just the next set of unfortunate pawns? Mrs. Chen had been found in her house, dead from strangulation. A personal way to kill someone. Had it been meant as a message of some sorts? Or just another red herring to mess up the investigation? The situation with Dustin Fielding was reaching critical mess. It was seeming more and more unlikely that the kidnapping was for ransom. That it was indeed part of some much larger game. And Mac feared that the kidnapper was getting ready for his next big move.

…………

The sheriff's office parking lot had turned into a three ring circus. The reporters had abandoned Cold Valley and headed to make a story out of the next tragedy to strike the small Cooper County community. Jim had forbade his men from talking with the press just yet. There would be a formal press conference in the morning. But Jim couldn't stop Paul Fielding from grabbing airtime to whine about the police force's poor handling of the kidnapping. He stood at the front of a huge crowd of reporters, the main attraction of the haphazard news conference. Jim watched furiously as Paul painted himself as a tragic hero, drawing the attention away from Dustin and onto himself.

"I am outraged that this was allowed to happen and my attorney will be filing charges against the Parksville PD. Children should be allowed to play in the safety of their own town without fear of being snatched up by an evil and soulless animal. The police have a responsibility to protect our children!" There were cheers from a crowd of volunteers and concerned citizens that had gathered to watch Paul. Paul remained cool, relishing in his pride.

"I want nothing more then for Dustin to be brought home safe. Please go home tonight and pray for him." Jim shook his head. Paul was just giving the kidnapper what he wanted. He wanted the community to fall apart at the seems. He wanted people to be horrified. Paul was giving him just that. Anger, resilience, terror. Paul was battling with the police, hindering the effort to find Dustin. As the sun feel on Day 1 of the Fielding kidnapping, Jim wondered if this one would have a happy ending.

……….

The situation was tense as the surgeons untangled the tumor in Sarah's stomach from among her intestines. She had been in surgery for three hours. She was stable but machines were controlling her entire body. She had a long and painful recovery ahead of her. The surgeons worked quickly but carefully. If they ruptured anything, Sarah could die of septic shock.

………….

Kate waited for Sarah in Jake's room. Jake was watching TV and Kate was reading a book. Jake wasn't worried. Sarah had been in surgery before. She was tough. She would bounce back. Jake changed the channel as an update on Dustin's kidnapping came on.

"That poor kid. I hope he has someone like Alan taking care of him," said Jake. "And I hope that awful man isn't scaring him." He hadn't said it loud. He thought his mother didn't hear. Kate looked up at her son.

"What man, Jake?" asked Kate. Jake sighed. He couldn't. The man said not to talk. He got to Jake before he could get to him again. Jake closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt a comforting hand touch his arm.

"Jake, baby, talk to me. What man?" asked Kate. While he had been under during his surgery, Jake had been haunted by nightmares about his kidnapping and the things the man had said to him. He'd kill Jake if he said anything about him. He'd torture and kill his siblings.

"Jake, that man kidnapped another boy. If you can help catch him, you need to help," exclaimed Kate, wrapping her arms around her shivering son.

"No, Mom. He'll kill me," whispered Jake, clinging to his mother.

"Who, baby, who?" pleaded Kate. Jake started to cry. He tightened his grip on Kate,

"Don't make me tell you. I'm not ready to talk," cried Jake. Kate held Jake even tighter. AS tight as she could.

"Don't worry. You don't have to now. When you're ready," comforted Kate. She got on Jake's bed and held him, rubbing his back until she fell asleep. She cried silently as she wondered just what kind of hell Jake had been put through. And what kind of hell he was soon to go through.


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry this chapter is so short but it really turns the story around 180 degrees. Please review. I really want feedback. So sorry about the delay. Really, really sorry. And check out the brother to this fic, Taken. Has nothing to do with it but it does feature another Baker kidnapping case. Thanks.

Chapter 7

Mac rubbed his eyes as he looked over the mountains of paperwork that had already been collected on Dustin Fielding's kidnapping. Attention was starting to go off Jake Baker and focus on Dustin. No shock there. Why focus on a boy who was no longer missing when there was a boy who was presently missing? Mac was pretty much the only one still looking into Jake's kidnapping. He had a feeling that there really was no reason that Dustin Fielding had been kidnapped. It was just meant as a diversion from Jake's kidnapping. So did that mean the killer was trying to have the police overlook something? Had Mac been getting close to finding the mastermind?

"I hate it when the FBI focus on a bullshit lead when we have real bad guys to catch." The voice sounded mean and annoyed. Mac looked up in disgust. District Attorney Rob Garrison was standing in his doorway. Rob had been in front of the camera 24/7 since Dustin's kidnapping started. The guy didn't care about catching the bad guys. He wanted the screen time.

"What do you want, Rob?" asked Mac.

"I want to know why you are still looking into the Baker case. Jake Baker was found. Now we have to find Dustin Fielding," snapped Rob.

"Dustin Fielding was kidnapped by the same person who kidnapped Jake Baker," explained Mac calmly. Rob sighed in disgust and rolled his eyes.

"The people who kidnapped Jake Baker are either dead or sitting in a holding cell. Parke's trial starts next week. I've decided to charge Alan Muller as an accessory to the crime and as a co-conspirator as well. His trial starts right after Parke's. The Baker case is closed." Rob was getting pissed. Mac knew that with one phone call he'd be out of a job.

"Now get your ass off that chair and go find me a lead," ordered Rob. Mac rose slowly, his eyes shooting daggers at Rob. He curled his hands into fist. He was about to strike when Megan walked into the office. She had an excited look on her face.

"Mac, Kate Baker just called. Jake wants to tell you about the other kidnapper. The on who got away. This could be the mastermind."

……….

Kate watched as Jake's surgeon, Dr. Ross, checked Jake's stomach and surgical wound. He had a worried look on his face.

"I think I feel some fluid moving around in there. You might have some slight bleeding in your stomach," explained Ross. Jake sighed.

"I thought I was getting better," whined Jake.

"Don't worry too much about it. If it is a little blood, I'll be able to easily fix it," assured Ross. Jake groaned.

"But that means more surgery," he sighed. He was sick of being cooped up in the hospital. He had seen most of his siblings already for a short time but he wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed.

"It won't be anything major, Jake. I promise," replied Ross. Mac knocked on the door. Jake had finally agreed to talk after seeing some more news spots on Dustin. He had to help that boy out. Ross and a nurse got ready to perform an ultrasound but made it so they didn't distract Jake.

"Hi. I hear Jake has something to tell me," said Mac.

"Where's Chief Foster?" asked Jake.

"Jake, this is Mac Parrish. He's a criminal profiler who's been helping us out. He's the one who solved the case," explained Megan.

"Oh yeah. You saved me from that one guy," remembered Jake, wincing as the nurse put some cold gel on his stomach. Mac nodded as he sat down.

"So what do you want to tell me?" asked Mac. Jake sighed as he ran a hand down his face. He was nervous. He was disobeying the main kidnapper.

"There was another person in charge. From what I heard, he was the main leader. He was always telling the others what to do," explained Jake. Mac nodded his head.

"Remember what he sounded like?" asked Mac. Jake nodded, biting his bottom lip, afraid to say anything.

"It's OK. He can't possibly hurt you in here," assured Mac.

"He had a deep voice. He might have been changing it because it sounded a little fake," answered Jake. Ross looked up from the screen that was on the ultrasound machine.

"I need to perform another operation," explained Ross. Jake groaned as he pulled his hospital gown back down over his wound.

"Can you think of anything else to describe this man or his voice?" asked Mac, staring hard at Jake.

"No. I'm sorry. I just thought you should know that there was someone else involved," replied Jake sadly. Everyone moved out of the way as Jake was loaded onto a stretcher and taken down towards the OR with Kate following him. Mac sighed and leaned against the wall. Well at least that proved his theory was right. He jumped as his cell phone rang.

"Mac here," said Mac answering. There was a pause, and then came the voice, gruff and unsteady.

"It's Jim. We found Dustin Fielding. He's dead."


End file.
